


Dream Boy

by PhanMan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanMan/pseuds/PhanMan
Summary: Phil Lester works a dead end job at a grocery store and wants nothing more than to sleep at the end of a hard day's work. But what happens when his dream encounter with a stranger, becomes more like prophecy..





	Dream Boy

It was a gloomy, late Thursday evening. Phil staggered up the stairs to his apartment. A long shift at the grocery store had worn him down completely and he wanted nothing more than the soft comfort his bed provided. He reached into his pocket for his keys, then fumbled with the locked door for a while, letting out a sigh of exhaustion when he finally managed to get it open. By this point, Phil was ready to collapse.

The setting sun pierced through the blinds of his small apartment window, revealing his small studio apartment. It wasn’t exactly what people would call a luxurious apartment. Many of his friends would use the word “cosy” to describe it. But it didn’t matter to Phil. To him, it was home.

Without even bothering to shut the blinds or get changed out of his work clothes, Phil collapsed down onto his mattress. It did not take long at all for him to fall into a deep sleep…

Phil was sitting down on a park bench. The park was quite busy. There were people jogging, walking their dogs, having picnics, playing, and the blue sky seemed to stretch on forever. Phil thought to himself just how nice of a day it was.

Suddenly there was a loud 'thump!'

A frisbee had hit him on the side of his head. Phil was shocked by the sudden occurrence and felt the side of his head slightly throbbing.

“Sorry!” someone yelled out to him as they casually jogged towards him.

Their eyes met

“umm Is this yours?” Phil stuttered out, holding the frisbee up to him.

“Yeah, sorry. I guess it just got away from me”, the stranger said to Phil.

 “That’s alright, just be more careful in future. My name’s Phil by the way” Phil responded.

“It’s nice to meet you, maybe I’ll see you round” the mysterious stranger said, letting out a slight smile as he took the frisbee then jogged back towards his frisbee game.

As Phil began reflecting on how awkward he was during that encounter he suddenly realised that he forgot to ask for the stranger’s name. Just as he was about to yell out to him for his name there was a loud buzzing sound.

_Phil then suddenly awoke._

The automatic alarm that Phil had set on his phone for the morning had gone off. It was time for another day of work. As Phil was already in his work uniform from the day before, he decided to just spray some deodorant and keep wearing it. He grabbed a muesli bar from his kitchen then headed out the door for the short walk to his grocery store job.

It was now midday. There were still a couple hours to go until the end of Phil’s shift, but he was already exhausted from stacking shelves all morning.

“Excuse me, do you know what aisle the milk is in?” A voice said from behind Phil as he was putting some stock onto a shelf.

Phil then turned around to respond to the customers query and found himself caught off guard. The customer looked so familiar to him. It was almost as if Phil had seen him somewhere before. Perhaps in a dream?...


End file.
